Cameras especially video cameras are typically mounted in a heavy, expensive support carriage that provides numerous features and convenience. Such support mechanisms as are used in the video taping and broadcast of sporting events are well known. In a typical sporting event such as a football game or a soccer game or other field sport several cameras are used. These are typically very expensive cameras and they are carried on expensive carriages. In such events particularly for commercial taping and broadcast many cameras are used some on the ground level, others in the viewing stands and still others in complex “skycam” rigs. Typical of such rigs are of the jib arm and crane type that require a counterbalancing element. Even when the jib arm is mounted on a tripod, a counterbalance is needed in order to allow convenience of use.
Recently as camera technology has advanced good quality cameras are available that cost a lot less than the professional cameras used for major sporting events. Even at such events the new lightweight and easily carried cameras are used for “roving” features such as spot interviews and the like. For convenience these cameras can be called “prosumer” products because they combine features of professional cameras with the cost and convenience of consumer cameras.
As is well known there is a world of sports at which professional broadcast recording is absent, but in this world there is still a desire to record the event. Such events as high school sports are a prime example. There is a need to be able to provide professional level taping and broadcast of such events. While it is true that a person or several persons with consumer video cameras could accomplish taping and then producing a fully recorded event, the need is for a professional level of endeavor. With a good professional recording of the event parents and others can find it desirable to buy a tape, disc, or other media recording of the event for their personal enjoyment. This then predicts a business in the recording of such events, which are not recorded by the major recording companies. For such a business there is a need for professional level equipment in terms of utility but at a cost that can be tolerated for the economics involved. One such piece of equipment is a device to elevate a camera to enable it to record events from a desired height and also to be able to rotate the device around a vertical axis to change its view and also to pivot the camera on a horizontal axis to be able to look near and far away as desired. This type of flexibility in the hands of a skilled camera operator can help to produce a saleable product at events where in the past it was simply prohibitive to consider quality recording. For example a high school soccer game can be recorded and edited on site and a CD-ROM offered for sale to parents, coaches, etc. There is a need for the capability to record such an event and prepare on site a product to sell.
The present invention is for a device that can provide the economical simple and easily used device for such purposes.